Pokemon Crystal, Ethans Adventure
by Seth McGury
Summary: This story is based on an old and new game. Between Ethan and Kris, who agreed to defeat the 8 gyms, and go together everywhere!
1. Starter Pokemon!

**Pokemon Crystal, Ethan's Adventure**

**Part 1, Starter Pokemon!**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**This story is based on my Pokemon Crystal Adventures!**

**I do not own Pokemon.**

**This story is based on Pokemon Gold, Silver, and Crystal. This is also based on HeartGold and SoulSilver. This story is also based on my play time.**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Intro!

Are you a boy or a girl?

?:WHAT KIND OF A QUESTON IS THA- boy!

What's your name?

Ethan.

What time is it?

"OK! Let me see. It's currently 'nite' and 8:15pm, Saturday" the young trainer said.

"8:15pm? I Overslept!" screamed the person who asks the questions in surprise. "Let me introduce myself. My name is Professor Oak. I live in the Kanto region. And Kanto is next to Johto, where you and my old friend, Professor Elm live. We live in a world inhabited with Pokemon. Lots of people use Pokemon for battling, friends, and some have Pokemon as salves…..PETS! I mean pets. Are you ready? Then go! Step forth and get ready for your first Pokemon adventure!"

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

" I love my N64!" Ethan said. He's 10 and he's ready to start the adventure. As he walked downstairs, carefully sneaking past his mother, but failed.

"Where are you going my dear? You're not sneaking out of the house to play with Kris again, right?" asked Mom. He blushed and answered quietly, "Nope, Yup, I mean….Yup. I want to see her because I want to get my starter Pokemon with her". Mom started to look at him. "Not that I like her!" said Ethan while he blushed.

"Of course not! You always tell me everything. Well, almost everything. Here's your PokeGear. I just came out today. Your dad finally fixed it! You still remember how to use it, right?" mom asked. Ethan nodded, and took the PokeGear from mom. "Do you want me to save your money while you're on your adventure?" mom asked. "Yes mom" answered Ethan. "Come home and visit, and tell me if you want to switch the time to Daylight Savings Time" says mom. Ethan nodded, says goodbye, and starts his new adventure, at night. Trainers rarely start their adventure at night.

He stepped outside, and saw Kris waiting in front of the lab. "Sorry I'm late! My mom just gave me my PokeGear! I'll register your number! "

~PokeGear Register Tone~

"Let's go in!" said Kris.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

So the two went in and saw Prof. Elm waiting beside his computer. "AH! Finally you're here! I've been waiting for you two! Here's your Poke-"he was cut off by his computer. He got an E-Mail. And it's from Prof. Oak! He read it out loud. "I want you to come here! I got something for you. If you are busy, send the new trainer to my house. Let him/her receive the parcel, so he/she could give it to you~ Prof. Oak".

"Well, are you up for it?" asked Prof. Elm. The two nodded. "These will be your traveling companion, and it will help you reach Prof. Oak's friends house". The two were confused. A friends house. "Who's house?" asked Ethan. Prof. Elm answered, "It's Mr. Pokemon's house. And if you two are asking where it is, it's on route 30. You can't miss it" Prof. Elm said. "Okay? What about our starter Pokemon? You said we need a 'companion'" said Ethan. Prof. Elm showed them to his table. On that table, there's three Pokeballs. Prof. Elm sends out three rare Pokemon. The grass type Chikorita, fire type Cyndaquil, and water Totodile. "I pick the Chikorita!" said Ethan. "But I don't like Cyndaquil, or even Totodile! I don't like those two!" Kris said. She wanted another Pokemon.

"I think I have another Pokeball. Grab that one, in my shelf. I think you'll like that one". So Kris took the Pokeball, sends it out, and out comes a Marill. "Awww. It's so cute. I'll take that one!" picked Kris. So they started to walk away, to the door, but was cut off by Prof. Elm's shouting. "WAIT! If you need to heal, up there's the healer. And if you need anything, call me, or I'll call you! Here's my phone number"

~PokeGear Register Tone~

"Let's Go!" said Ethan and Kris. They were about to go out, when- "Hey guys! I'm one of Prof. Elm's Aid. To help your adventure, I'll give you each a potion!" "What's a potion?" asked Kris. "Let me explain. A potion is a human made tool that can heal the HP of Pokemon by 20 HP. It's useful, and it's very cheap!" said Ethan. Of course, when he was little, he went to Pokemon School. Sadly, for 3 years only. "Let's go!" said Ethan and Kris.

As they went outside, they saw a red haired trainer staring at Prof. Elm's lab.

"So this is the famous Johto Lab. I'll take a Cyndaquil. That Pokemon will suit my team" mumbled the trainer. Both Ethan and Kris was confused in the matter, but they ignored him, and walked away.

"What do you think he's talking about?" asked Kris. "I don't know. But it sounded very sinister…" replied Ethan.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**Me: Yahoo! I finally finished the first chapter! **

**Ethan: Great. WHEN WILL I GET TO CHERYGROVE?**

**Me: On the next chapter.**

**Please comment and review , and if you want, favorite!**


	2. CherryGrove and Preperations!

**Pokemon Crystal, Ethan's Adventure**

**Part 2, CherryGrove and Preperations!**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**Me: OK! That Pokemon Black is very intense! Time to play my White!**

**Ethan: That…is not related to Crystal. Is it really that hard?**

**Kris: Hmmm..maybe. But I don't think it's that hard…**

**Disclaimer: Hey, do you need a 'Seth doesn't own Pokemon'?**

**Me:…**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**~Route 29~**

They headed to Route 29 at night. But they are not scared (like me). The moon is shining. The Hoothoots are _hoo-_ing, and the place is just peaceful, until…

"Hey! It's a Hoothoot! I wanna catch it!" said Ethan. He is so stupid just to notice that he only have potion(s). "Hey! You don't have a Pokeball! We just started our adventure, right? The Professor didn't even give us any! " screamed Kris in unease. Route 29 is a short route with a lot of grass. Ethan and Kris are very happy for a sheer fact they can train their Pokemon. Their Pokemon are weak, but they still kept going. "Yay. My Chikorita is now level 6!" "My Marill is level 8! Eat that Ethan!" said Kris.

They kept walking till the end of the route! "Hey! Look Kris" said Ethan. They saw a lone tree by the ledges. "I think it's a Berry tree. Let's pick it up" scurried Kris. They can't wait to get it. But the problem is how…

"It's by the ledges. How are we going to pass with that patch of grass in front of us?" asked Kris. "I think we should go through the grass… and there's a chance we could meet another Pokemon" said Ethan. So they wen t through the grass, and to their luck, no Pokemon wanted to battle them. (You got a Berry)! After that, they went to CherryGrove Town.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**~CherryGrove Town~**

(Welcome to CherryGrove Town)

"Ah! Hello little kids! My name is Mr. Runner. I used to be a trainer, but now I'm too old to be a trainer, so I came back to this place and try to teach young trainers about towns! Follow Me!" said the old man.

So Mr. Runner ran to the Pokemon Center, leaving poor Ethan and Kris to follow.

"Jeez. That old man is fast! What kind of medicine did he take?" Kris and Ethan asked to each other. Ethan and Kris finally caught up. "Now kids. This is the Pokemon Center. This is where you heal your Pokemon" said Mr. Runner. He then ran to the PokeMart. Ethan and Kris tried to quickly follow him. "Now youngsters. This is the PokeMart. This is where you buy Potions and Status healers. They also sell PokeBalls, but I don't think it's there yet" continued Mr. Runner. He then ran to the ocean sea side. "He's too fast!" said Kris. They can barely catch up. "Now, this is the ocean sea side. Some trainers are there. You can't get there yet" he said. He then ran to a house. Poor Ethan and Kris followed him. They're too tired to follow. But they must. "Wow you youngsters! You could follow me to my house without getting tired! ("_Yeah RIGHT! We're tired Mr. Runner!"_) I'll give you two running shoes!"

**~Received Running Shoes~**

"All you need to do is to press the 'B' to use the shoes" said Mr. Runner. " 'B' button?" whispered Ethan and Kris. "I'll give you two this! The map card for your PokeGear"

**~Received Map Card~**

Thank you Mr. Runner" thanked the two trainers. After Mr. Runner gave them gifts, they finally went to the Pokemon Center to heal their Pokemon, and went to Route 30.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.**

**~Route 30~**

Kris and Ethan took their first step to route 30. The route has lots of grass. Full of night owls. They just checked their PokeGear, and it turn out it is midnight! "Wow. Who knew it's already this late. Are you feeling sleepy Kris?" asked Ethan. "_Yawn_. Nope. I'm still full of…" said Kris. "Kris?" But to his surprise, Kris is already asleep! "Aw. Kris is cute when she's asleep. I'll carry her to the Pokemon Center" said Ethan. So he carried Kris to the Pokemon Center. Ethan asked Nurse Joy if he and Kris could borrow a room. Of course, Nurse Joy said yes. She wanted to help Pokemon, and their trainers to get lots of energy.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.**

**~CherryGrove Town~**

"_Yawn. _Whe-where am I?" Kris yawned. She is dead curious where she is. "Good morning Kris!" greeted Ethan. "Had a good night sleep? I brought you some breakfast! Omelet and sausage" "Wow. Thanks Ethan. And good morning" thanked Kris. So Kris ate the breakfast. After she finished, shewanted to ask Ethan something, but he's not there. "Nurse Joy?" Kris asked. "Good morning Kris. You wanted to ask where Ethan is? No need to! He's at Mr. Runner's house" she answered. Kris was very surprised. Nurse Joy really knows a lot of things.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.**

"Mr. Runner, how can you run that fast in you age?" Ethan asked. "I exercise" he answered.

Just after he asked that, Kris came inside the house. She wanted to drag Ethan outside, before…  
>"C'mon you youngsters! I want to have a battle with you!" They're surprised. They never had a battle before. They don't even know how to battle." I'll battle you outside. C'mon you youngsters".<p>

He ran outside of the house, leaving the two to follow him. They don't even know what it's like to battle. Poor Ethan didn't finish his school. They ran, following Mr. Runner.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.**

**~Route 29~**

Mr. Runner is ready to battle."Hey you youngsters! I gave you the Running Shoes, remember?" "!". Ethan and Kris really felt stupid. Why won't they use the Running Shoes I don't know.

"Ready for the battle?" Mr. Runner asked. The two nodded. "Stand in a line youngsters" he commanded. Ethan and Kris followed their command. "The one who steps forward will engage battle". Ethan stepped back. Mr. Runner saw that Kris is in front. Or that's what he thought. "Good! What's your name missy?" he asked. Mr. Runner should ask their names yesterday, or the two trainers don't know their manners. "My name is Kris. This is my friend, Ethan" she said. "Aww. You two look cute together" says Mr. Runner. The two blushed. They don't even know what they will say. After that little scene, Kris throws her PokeBall, and a little Maril comes out of it. As you remember, the Maril is level 8. Let's see what Mr. Runner will send out. "GO! Rattata!" Mr. Runner screamed as he threw his Rattata's Ball. "Ratt!" the little Rattata said, clueless on what is going on. He then knew he needed to teach Kris's Pokemon how to battle a trainer. "OK. First thing you need to know about a trainer battle is the Pokemon's moves, and abilities" he explained. Kris and Ethan just listen to what he's talking about. "Pokemon also learns moves as they level up. I think you two already know that. After that, there's the moves. If you attack with a move that's the same type to you Pokemon, the attack's power is doubled. The one who KO's the opponents Pokemon first, is the winner. Enough chit-chat. Let's Battle! I'll let you attack first" he said. Kris screamed out a move, "Maril! Use Tackle!" "Maril" she said while doing Tackle. It hits the Rattata. "Ratt!" The Rattata was injured, but a little. "Use Tail Whip!" Mr. Runner commanded. So the little Rattata hit's Maril with his tail, lowering his defense. "Be careful Kris. Moves like that lowers your stats, like defense. Do something before it's too late! "Ethan said cautiously. Kris nodded, and told her Maril to do the same. With that settled, Mr. Runner's Rattata used Tackle. Kris told her Maril to do Tail whip again. Maril really don't know what she's planning. But Maril didn't refuse. She did the same move yet again. Rattata used Tackle, damaging the poor Maril. Kris shouted out Tackle. But Mr. Runner said, "Quick Attack!" With that, the Rattata attacked first with speed and power, leaving Maril's HP to 1. Maril attacked Rattata, and it's a critical hit, leaving Rattata fainted on the ground. Mr. Runner was impressed, while Kris's Maril levels up to level 9. An even stronger Maril.

"Wow. I must say. You are one strong lassie!"admired Mr. Runner. "You have a spirit of a trainer" he continued. "Thank you. But I want to be a PokeAthlete and compete in The Pokeathlon Dome" said Kris. Mr. Runner knew she was about to say something. He then rushed to his house, leaving Ethan and Kris alone. "Where did he go?" asked Kris. "I don't know. I think he's went to his house to fetch something." answered Ethan. Mr. Runner came back to where Kris and Ethan was. "Here you go Kris. Your very own Medal Case for the medals you will earn" said Mr. Runner as he gave the medal case.

**~Received Medal Case~**

The case is big with space to put the medals. "Thank you!" thanked Kris. Mr. Runner smiled. He looked at Ethan. "This is for you. A Gym Badge Case. As you know, that holds the badges you won" explained the old man.

**~Received Badge Case~**

Ethan thanked him. He puts his Trainer Card ID in the ID Card slot. He looked at his Badge Case. Then, he noticed there's a little button underneath the Johto Badge Case. Under it is a **Kanto Badge Slot.** "Mr. Runner, what's this one for?" asked Ethan. Kris looked at his case and saw another cslot. Mr. Runner chuckled, then answered, "This is for your Kanto Gym Badges. I trust you will earn those badges after defeating the Indigo Plateau". Ethan was surprised. He doesn't have any badges yet, and Mr. Runner gave him a complete set. But there's something else Ethan found out. Below the Kanto Slot, is a **Battle Frontier Symbol Slot.** "Battle Frontier. I'm going to Hoenn or Sinnoh?" scream Ethan is surprise. Mr. Runner looked at Ethan's case, and explained, "This is a Symbol Slot. It stores your earned symbols from the Johto Frontier. Sinnoh and Johto have the same Symbols and Trainers, but the difference is the location. The Frontier Brains of the Sinnoh Region sometimes comes to the Johto Frontier". Both Ethan and Kris were speechless. They both looked at their PokeGears, and behold! It's 12 PM already. "GAH! We should have reached to Mr. Pokemon's house ages ago! Now we have to walk there!" cried the two. Mr. Runner laughed. "You have running shoes!" Both Ethan and Kris felt stupid. They forgot, again. They bid farewell to Mr. Runner, and ran to Route 30. They passed Mr. Runner's house. Looking at the sign, the two cannot believe their eyes. "HIS REAL NAME IS GUIDER GENT?"

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.**

**Me: I hate preparations for my exams. I just found out Mr. Runners real name. Guider Gent. And yes, he's an old man.**

**Mr. Runner: I like Mr. Runner better. And why are they surprised?**

**~Ethan and Kris still shocked~**

**Me: Hmm. We'll find out soon enough…**

**Please comment, review, and favorite. A special will be held soon.**


End file.
